Wake Me Up Before You Go Go
by Little Agr0n
Summary: A different option for what happened after Klaine's First Time. Blaine wakes up to find an empty space next to him where Kurt should be lying. Thinking he moved to fast last night with his boyfriend, Blaine wants to make sure this hasn't ruined their relationship. He does this in the best way he can think of... singing. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hi, this is my first completed fic, so I hope it is all good. I apologize if there are any English terms or spellings in this. I am from England and I may have used some vocabulary that you may not understand. I have tried to avoid this but some might have slipped in.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own glee. If I did, it would probably be a room of homosexual couples. I don't own Wham! either. If I did, George Michael would have sung Wake Me Up Before You Go Go at the Olympics closing ceremony instead of his new song.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring out next to his head. Upon turning it off, his mind was flooded with the happy memories of the previous night. He and Kurt had finally gone all the way and even though he never thought it possible, he fell more in love with the blue-eyed beauty. Rolling over, the short boy was surprised to find his boyfriend gone. Reassuring himself that he did nothing against the taller boy's wish, he rolled out of bed to see if Kurt was using the bathroom. Having opened the door after receiving no answer from his knock, another wave of confusion swept over him. _Where was Kurt? He was here last night wasn't he? I'm not just making this up? I'm sure he was. It was definitely Kurt. _Blaine couldn't have even dreamt up something as perfect as the events that occurred in his room over last night and the early hours of this morning. Returning to his king-sized bed, his eyes fell upon a note on his bed-side-table. It was written in his boyfriend's neat writing. _"Blaine, I apologise for leaving early this morning. I did contemplate waking you up but you looked so adorable curled up under the duvet. I need to get ready for school, and you know how long it takes me to get ready in the morning. I hope you slept well. See you in glee. Love, Kurt xoxoxo"_

Blaine calmed down having read the note. Kurt _had_ been there last night. He hadn't just imagined it. Then he was hit with a pang of panic. Kurt hadn't mentioned last night. Cogs began turning in the boy's head. _Did Kurt not enjoy it? Was it something I did? He didn't even say a little bit about it. _Deciding it wasn't the best idea to bombard his boyfriend with questions; he didn't text or call the boy. Blaine just left him to think.

Blaine was very worried about his relationship with Kurt. Kurt was his first and only boyfriend and he didn't want anything to change that. He loved his boyfriend and Kurt said he loved him too. Thinking of ways to sort out his confusion with his favourite brunette, he decided on singing. It was a sure way to get to his boyfriend's heart and really make him listen. Now all he needed to do was find the song.

Abandoning all of his morning routines, he quickly dressed himself in the first clothes he could find, grabbed a breakfast bar and brushed his teeth. Not really caring how much of a slob he must look, he ran a comb through is curly hair and picked up his iPod. Putting it on shuffle, he skipped the songs that were no use to him. Then he found the song. Sure it wasn't, perfect but he got his point across. He already knew the lyrics to the song off-by-heart and he figured he would just "go with the flow" choreography-wise. Blaine reached for his laptop before printing off the music sheets for the New Directions' musicians. After putting them into his satchel, he went out of the house, closing the door behind him, and started the walk to school.

XooOooX

The curly-haired teen lifted his hand and knocked on Mr Schuester's classroom door before letting himself in. "Hello Blaine. Is there anything I can help you with? Are you having trouble with Spanish?" The teacher asked, looking curiously at the younger boy's hair, thinking about how similar it was to his naturally. Just a curly haired mass on the top of his head.

"I'm fine with Spanish. I was just wondering if you would let me sing in glee today. I have a song and it's really important that I sing it. It would mean a lot, Mr Schue."

"Sure. That's fine. I'll see you in glee. Bye Blaine"

"See ya, Mr Schue. Thank you." Blaine left the room, his brain playing out different scenarios that could happen later. Some were, good. Some not so much. He thought that he should give his brain a rest when the scenarios got too insane. This included one where Kurt pulled a gun out of his bag. He was definitely thinking about it too much. He just needed to relax and when the time came, that would be when he worried. All that he could do now was carry on the day as normally as he could before glee started.

XooOooX

Blaine was the first person to enter the choir room. It was unusual because a certain diva would usually be planning things for the coming up competitions and being overall, overly organised. Speaking of the devil. "Oh. Hello Blaine. I didn't think anyone would have arrived yet. Have you had a respectful day?" Rachel asked in her usual bight and unusually happy tone.

"I-uh. Hi Rach. Yes thanks." Blaine returned to his focused state with his headphones in with the chosen song on repeat. He wasn't aware that anyone else had entered the room until he saw Kurt walk past and sit right next to Mercedes. Hurt by his boyfriend's action, he wasn't on guard for Santana's biting comment. "Nice hair hobbit. Did the imps that live with you in the forest steal your hair gel? Or was last night just a shock to your system?" Kurt at least had the decency to blush profusely at the part the Latina cheerio directed at him.

"Now, now Santana. No need for that." The teacher disciplined the cheerleader. He really didn't want to know about his students' personal lives. He knew far too much as it was. "Before we start today, I believe Blaine wants to share something with us. The floor's all yours."

The boy in question rose from his seat and walked to the front of the room and turned to face his peers. "I wanted to share this song. It is directed towards a single person in this room and when I'm done I'm sure they will know that I am singing it to them" Blaine made eye-contact to every person in the room so he wouldn't give away who he was singing to, though he knew they probably all had a good idea who he was going to sing to. Thanks to Santana's comment anyway. Giving a quick nod to the musicians behind him, he began to sing.

**Jitterbug**

**Jitterbug**

**Jitterbug**

**Jitterbug**

**You put the boom boom into my heart**

**You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts**

**Jitterbug into my brain**

**Goes a bang bang bang 'til my feet do the same**

**But something's bugging me, something ain't right**

**My best friend told me what you did last night**

**Left me sleepin' in my bed, I was dreaming**

**But I should have been with you instead**

Blaine thought about the note. How Kurt left his to sleep without waking him. The fact that there was no "I love you" or comment about the best moment in Blaine's life, on the note. Just,_ "Love, Kurt xoxoxo"_

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Take me dancing tonight**

**I wanna hit that high, yeah, yeah**

**You take the gray skies out of my way**

**You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day**

**Turned a bright spark into a flame**

**My beats per minute never been the same**

**'Cause you're my Baby, I'm your fool**

**It makes me crazy when you act so cruel**

**Come on baby, let's not fight**

**We'll go dancing, everything will be all right**

The New Directions took this as their cue and all got up to dance. All except Kurt. Kurt began to worry that he made the wrong decision. Maybe he should've stayed that morning. He just felt embarrassed. He felt as though he had let his boyfriend down, that he wasn't as good as Blaine thought he would be. He thought all this, despite that fact that Blaine had told him otherwise.

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Take me dancing tonight**

**I wanna hit that high, yeah, yeah yeah, baby**

**Jitterbug**

**Jitterbug**

**Cuddle up, baby, move in tight**

**We'll go dancing tomorrow night**

**It's cold out there but it's warm in bed**

**They can dance, we'll stay home instead**

If anyone wasn't aware of whom Blaine was singing to earlier, it was obvious now. Blaine was gazing into his boyfriend's eyes, silently willing for the blue-eyed brunette to stand and join him in his song.

**Jitterbug**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**

Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. He jumped up from his seat and started walking towards his boyfriend.

**Wake me up before you go go**

**'Cause I'm not planning' on going solo**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Take me dancing tonight**

The New Directions all turned back and returned to their seats. No longer dancing with Blaine but providing the backing vocals needed.

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Don't you dare to leave me hanging**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**

The New Directions voices faded out allowing Blaine to finish the song, looking deep into Kurt's eyes, slowing down the tempo until the song came to an end.

**Wake me up before you go go**

**'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**

**Wake me up before you go go**

**Take me dancing tonight**

Yeah yeah

With the end of the song, Kurt wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Blaine wishing he would never have to let go. He had to though, so when he pulled away, he pecked his boyfriend's lips and whispered in his ear "you know I didn't want to walk away. I thought I had disappointed you and didn't live up to your standards."

"Kurt, you could never disappoint me. I love you. Okay? And nothing is going to stop me from loving you. You're the one for me. We work Kurt, believe in yourself. I do" Blaine had tears staining his cheeks as he confessed his love for his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Blaine. Nothing will tear us apart" Kurt replied, his cheeks also stained with tears that rolled down his cheeks. "Come on Blaine. How about I make it up to you. Do you want to come round to mine tonight? My Dad and Carole are away for the weekend."

"That would be great Kurt. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy for all eternity."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Now, if you want to, you could always go and review this. Thank You :D x


End file.
